Angel Falls
by fafnirnoir
Summary: AU. Weirdmageddon ended with bright light and the sound of an ancient horn blowing. Demons and all weirdness in Gravity Falls disappeared. It would have been a good thing, the best thing even, if only Dipper wasn't missing too. Three years later, Mabel's summer starts with Gravity Falls burning, and she was saved by 'Raphael', a teenage soldier who looked a lot like her brother.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 **AUGUST OF 2012, WEIRDMAGEDDON, BILL'S FEARAMID, GRAVITY FALLS, OREGON**

Mabel's body stiffened as Bill caught her and Dipper, grabbing on them tight as if they were just mere toys to him.

Okay, maybe they were toys to him.

The dream demon was glaring at them with rage and hate, and his glare was definitely telling her and Dipper that he will destroy them for foiling his plans.

His eye flashed red at them and his pupil began to change shapes into two symbols, switching from one to another every second. **"Ī̪̱̞̙̼̬̫̈́ͬͬͧ͠'̢̣̘̥̦͉͈́̿M̧͇̦̯̥͍ͬ̔ͬ̃̂̏̀ͩ ̘̠̝̠̼̾͆̽̇ͭͤ̐́ͅG̸̜̗ͩ̆̒̓̔͗͛͢Öͮ̋̔҉̤͍͕̟͉̞̕I̷̗̜̙̺̤̼ͮͧ̑ͧ͜N̷̬̙̥̬͍̪̝̞̱̈̆͗ͩͪ̓͐́́͜Ǧ̈́ͣ̑̒͏͏͚͎̼͖̠ ̡͚̼͓̫̓ͤT̻͔̮ͩ͝͝O̹̹͇̩͍̰ͦ͂̅ͤ̔̂ͦ̀ ̴̧͙͓̜̟͉̞̠ͩ̇̈́ͪ̓̓K͈̼̘̞̲̄̚͢İ̸̙͔̼̱̠̿̅̉͗L̵̖̥͔̻͚͍͓̒ͪ̍L̤̼̟̥̼̽ͫͪ̾́͒́̀ͅ ͈̬̣͖̯ͪ̉́O̷̶̱͍̝̞͎̗ͩ̇ͤ̈͒̄͑͢N̢͙͕̱̼̮̞̘̈͆͟E͕̟̼͚̮͖͇̞̻̋͛̀ ̹̻͚̗͇͓̞͙̭͒̽̽͐ͣ̕Ỏ̺̱̬̰ͤ̓̌̽͂ͭͥF͙̀̚͟͞ ̴̳͚̜̞̌Ŷ̴̛̱̯͕͓̳͚ͪ̄͗ͨ̿̓̾̈́O̯̤̳͈̱͓̙̫͌̍͗̏̎̒̌͠U̴̥̙͖͉͒̑̾̓̂̾ͧͪ̏ !"**

Mabel paled and she felt Dipper's body shivered. That demonic voice and a definitely not empty threat was enough to scare the two twelve-almost-thirteen years old. Mabel bit her lips and hoped for anyone or anything to save them from their impending end.

Bill's grip on them tightened, ensuring that they would never be able to escape from his grip as he spoke, **"E͖͎̟̝͎͈̖̱̲̊̔͑̒̇͆͒͞E̺͚͔̣͚̊̊ͪͧ̄́͡Ņ̘̪͍͍ͪ̉̎̈́̓̕̕ͅḬ̴͍̑͂̑̋͢Ẽ̸͎̟,̯͙͖̦̰̭̘̖̊ͤͦ͛̽͌̑͢͠ ̛̰̘̘̳̙̘̋ͪͮͨ̎ͣ̽M̜̜͍̼̲̎̌̃͑̅̓͘ͅE̶̴̡͇̿ͬ̚̚ͅĒ̴̬̱̣̝̺̳̩͛ͨͣ͑ͣͅN̷̩̘ͭ̍̿̀İ̵̡͔̗̲̺̘̖̰ͯ̿͌͌̋̾ͦ̚ͅE͐͌͌̐̀ͮ̎ͮ͏̹̯͔̬,͚̳̠̞̼̍̓͞ͅ ̷̥̣̫͇͓ͨ̀̉ͩͫ̌̀͝M̞͉̘̜̿̊̄Í̷̷̴͔͎̼͙̭̹͓̔͐̇ͨ̀ͅN͚̟̬̳̣̲̱ͫ̐̒ͦ͐̚E̷̷̜̠ͮY̡͔̜͎͈̟͎͎̦̓̔̈̑͢,̝̯͓͚͉̄̋ͨͨ͐̚ ̵̟̙̤̖̮͖̫͈̺̇͌̀͛ͪͬ̅͊Y̶̡̠̟̜̘͈ͧͪ͋͌̇͠Ơ̧̟͓̲̪̙̬̘ͦ̈́̌͂ͫ͒͛̚-̴̴̲̞̽"**

Bill was stopped mid sentence when suddenly, white bright light began to fill through the many cracks on the fearamid and a deep resounding sound of an ancient horn being blown was heard from everywhere. Mabel shut her eyes tight as the white light began to fill her vision. It was so bright she was sure it would blind her if she had not closed her eyes.

The sound of the ancient horn sent shivers through her spine, and it screamed at her in an all wrong sort of way. She had a bad feeling about the sound.

(" **Ņ̛̟̩̳̳̼͈̅͐̽́͘͢͡Ǫ̦̤͚̣̥̻̦̗̊̑̓͘͜͠ N̵̡̟͙̦̼̠̮̥̯͊̓̑̂͐͋̐̕͠ͅO̶͈̯̙̭̝̰͔͛̽̆̽̅̑͟͝͡ N͈͍̘̼̦͕̦͊̒̀͑͊̓̚͜͠O̵̤̠̯̱͐̾̊̒́̐̌͟͞ Ń̸̠̼̗͓̫͚̤̈́̓̏̿̑̔O̶͓͉̫̳̫̍̑̀̅̽̿͠͠!̴̧̯̼͖̭̭̥͖̯̋́̐̆͘̕̕ T̴̢̟̙̖̗̪̀̿͆̒̋̎̒̄̉͡H̶̝͙̼̥̓̍̄͑͘͘͜͡Ī̤̫̳̰̘̂̓̅̏̀͛͡S̡̧͍̙̥̰̉̔͂́͗̅̈͝ I̶̜̙̥̫̺̫̻̭͔̿̐̎̈̔͆͞S̺͍͕̙̟̻͇̭̩͐̐̋̅͛̿͛͐͘͢͞ N̞̳̮̺̼͎̯̓̍̈̏̽̄̒̋̆́͢Ơ̧͎̮̬̠͔̍̉̌̌̋̒͌Ť̴̙̗͚̘͙̣͈̺͑̾̂̆̐̄̽͢ H̴̦̝̦̜̺͇͓̾͊̿̏͆̈̕͟͜ͅA̛̱̮̳̘̗͔͊̈́̾͌͐͞P̷̠̩̯̮͙͕̜͗͆͊̿̇̐͊͠P̱͈̩̼̲̖̲̟͂͊͑̈́͗̔̒̌̋͟E̵̢̥̠̪͗̂͊̾̈͛̏̆̕͠ͅN͇̼͈̜͓̪̈́͒̅̎͒̋̽Į̶̧̡̼̤̼͗̄͐̈́̊̈́̌̑̂N̶̨̛̩̼̤̣͋̈́́̂̋Ģ̨̖̖͎͚̹͎̀̾̃̾̇̕͝͡!̛̳͈̼̈́̎͒̍̈̔̎́͌͜͢!̶̧̙̹̦̳͇̟̄̂̂̿̀̏!̠̣͚̝̝̝̘̇̓̐̄̔̂̈́͘͜** " She heard Bill scream, but she wasn't really paying attention to him anymore.)

Before she could say anything else, she heard Dipper shout. " **ʍąþƹŁ!** " His voice sounded distorted for some reason, she figured it was because of the horn voice making it hard for her to hear her brother. But Mabel still could hear the panic in her brother's voice.

"WHAT IS IT, DIPPER?" Mabel shouted back, hoping to ease her brother's worry when he heard that she was alright.

" **ŁɨȿƮƹɲ! ɨ'ʍ ȿǿřř¥!** " Mabel's body went stiff again at Dipper's words. Why was he saying sorry? What did he need to apologize for? Dipper, Dipper, what was wrong with Dipper?! " **ɨ'ŁŁ ʍɨȿȿ ¥ǿµ!** "

She didn't care if she was going to get blind seeing the white light or not, but she needed to see her brother. So she opened her eyes, bracing herself for the bright light. She turned toward her brother. "DIPPER!"

And she saw Dipper slowly dissolving into white mist that seemed to glow. She saw the desperation and the unwillingness in his eyes, his chocolate brown eyes that were slowly disappearing into glowing mist.

" **ɨ'ʍ ȿǿřř¥...** "

"NO!" Mabel shouted as another surge of bright white light enveloped them all, forcing her to shut her eyes till she saw the light dim from the back of her eyelid. She felt the grip around her body loosened, prompting her to open her eyes.

And she found herself back in the woods near the Mystery Shack. Everything around her looked normal. No weird big bubbles, no monsters, no demons...

And no Dipper.

Dipper wasn't there with her.

"MABEL!" She turned to see Wendy, Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, and Soos running toward her looking very relieved.

"Thank God you're alright, pumpkin!" Stan exclaimed as he scooped Mabel into a hug. "I thought Bill had you for a moment there!" He said.

"Mabel, where's Dipper?" Ford asked, looking worried. "He was with you, right?"

Mabel didn't answer. Instead, tears started to fall from the corners of her eyes.

"Dudes, look!" Everyone turned to Soos and glanced toward whatever Soos was pointing at. They wished they didn't do that.

Because what they see was worse than anything that they had ever seen before.

"No... no...!" Wendy gasped, horror filling her as realization dawned on her.

Mabel looked away and let her tears fell down.

Dipper was gone.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N:** So this AU is inspired by Supernatural initially. There will be some Supernatural elements in this story, but it won't be enough to be called a crossover, really.

I don't know if this could be considered the Apocalypse Falls AU I've seen mentioned in tumblr once, but from what I know, Apocalypse Falls is about Dipper receiving wings after Not What He Seems and Mabel spiraling down to madness; both of which will not happen in this fic, but this AU will definitely have a bigger scale Apocalypse happening later on in the story.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the prologue, thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave feed backs so I can improve my writing! I apologize for any typos or grammar mistakes made. I typed this in my phone. I am also sorry if I mixed up some British and American spelling in the story.

But once again, thank you!

* * *

 **ZALGO TRANSLATION**

* * *

(1) "I'M GOING TO KILL ONE OF YOU!"

(2) "EENIE, MEENIE, MINEY, YO-"

(3) "NO NO NO NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!"

* * *

 **DISTORTED TRANSLATION**

* * *

(1) "MABEL!"

(2) "LISTEN! I'M SORRY!"

(3) "I'LL MISS YOU!"

(4) "I'M SORRY!"


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **1ST JUNE OF 2015**

It had been three years since Weirdmageddon. The weird light and ancient horn sound phenomenon never happened again since then. The world had returned to normal and Gravity Falls returned into its own brand of normal.

Mabel hadn't been the same since Weirdmageddon, but why wouldn't she be? She lost her twin brother that day after all.

Explaining to her parents how Dipper was missing and possibly dead was hard, but in the end, telling them that Dipper disappeared in the weird phenomenon that people nowadays dub as Heaven's Light phenomenon (which was true) convinced them that Dipper's disappearance was not Stan's or anyone else's fault.

Still, even with the bad memory of Dipper disappearing that one summer, Mabel still went back to Gravity Falls every summer, if only because she was convinced that Dipper was still alive somewhere out there, and the first place he would come back to was Gravity Falls. Mabel herself didn't know if it was because she was in denial or if it was their twin thing.

Twice she had gone back to Gravity Falls during summer break, twice she had been disappointed because Dipper didn't- hadn't come back. She still didn't give up though and kept on coming back.

This year was the third time she came back after that one summer, and just like the last two years, her parents, Joseph and Mary Pines, will be accompanying her. They had only come because they were worried something like what happened to Dipper will happen to Mabel too.

The fifteen going on sixteen years old looked out of the window of the car, a mixed feeling reflecting on her eyes. Her instinct was warning her of danger up ahead, but the same instinct was telling her that something good would happen in the near future.

Mabel trusted her instinct most of the time. It never led her astray before. So she didn't tell her parents anything about her gut feeling.

Their car drove pass the _'Welcome to Gravity Falls'_ sign board, indicating that they were already in the town. Mabel noticed that some animals, normal ones for now, were running away from the town for some reason. She wondered why would those animals ran.

Her question was answered when the car suddenly stopped just outside the gates of the town, and she looked out of the window only to see Gravity Falls burning.

"No..." Mabel murmured. _'The town Dipper would come back to... it's burning! I can't let that happen! I can't let Gravity Falls burn! If I let the town burn, Dipper would have no place to come back to!'_ She thought, face pale.

She quickly opened the car door, despite her parents yelling for her to stay in the car and ran towards the town, leaving Joseph and Mary behind.

 _'It's burning, everything's burning! What should I do?'_ She asked herself. _'Ford! Grunkle Ford would know what to do! I need to find him and the others!'_ She thought as she ran toward the direction she knew Mystery Shack would be. _'Come on legs! Run FASTER!'_ she sent a quick glare at her legs.

It was so hot. People of Gravity Falls were running blindly in panic, shouting and screaming. It was hard to run in a place like this, but Mabel still ran. A few bumps and pushes and tripping from the panicking people didn't stop her.

She managed to get out of the crowd and entering the Mystery Shack area, considering the arrows on the trees with 'Mystery Shack' written on it. The flame hadn't reached the forest yet, but soon, it will.

 _'Please be in Mystery Shack, please be in Mystery Shack!'_ She thought.

She ran and ran and ran and since when did the Mystery Shack seem so far?!

And then she stopped.

Not because she wanted to, but because she was forced to.

A big silhouette of something inhumane appeared so suddenly in front of her. It turned and a pair of flashing red eyes glared at her. Mabel could see it more clearly now. It had the body of a human but the head of a goat. Its hands were talons, and its lower body was that of a tiger.

 _'What is that?!'_

"My my my! Human! What a delight!" The thing drawled gleefully. "You are going to be a wonderful snack, human!"

 _'What is it? Some kind of hybrid? A demon?'_ She thought as she discreetly tried to reach for the gun Ford had made for her, one he claimed to work on most supernatural creatures, including low level demon.

She aimed the gun at the thing, but before she could even pull the trigger, the thing (definitely a demon, and not a low level one either) yanked her gun away with its telekinesis.

"You are a fool to think that you can kill me, meat sack!" The demon growled as its form began to grew more demonic by each seconds. A haunting terror ran through her vein.

 _'Am I going to die here?'_

She was weaponless and powerless against the demon in front of her.

 _'I'm sorry Dipper...'_

An image of her twin brother flashed through her eyes.

 _'I can't be here when you come back.'_

She closed her eyes, hoping for a quick death.

 _'I'm sorry.'_

And the sound of an ancient horn was heard once again, as loud as it did before.

Mabel opened her eyes, just in time to see something cut the demon into two as if it was just some kind of meat. A silhouette of a male, taller than her but not tall enough to be an adult, was seen behind the demon.

"Are you alright?" The voice was deep, not deep enough to be an adult's, but still deep. The voice was also familiar, somehow.

Mabel's eyes widened when the teen stepped closer. Said teen was wearing a white militaristic uniform with a red cape linked with a golden chain and an army hat. His gloved right hand was holding a silver sword. His calm brown eyes stared into hers, as if he was seeing directly to her soul.

There was only one thing that escaped Mabel's lips.

"Dipper?"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello again there! Thank you for reading, following, favoriting (not a word, but whatever XD), and reviewing the prologue! Thank you for reading this chapter as well! It means a lot to me! I hope you like this chapter! Please give feedback, thank you!


End file.
